Different
by DarkWolfizzGirl
Summary: Kim is just your normal girl. So when shes called to the digital world, how will the 02 team react. Especially when her digi-mentals are different to what you would expect...DavisxOC First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Different: Chapter 1

_Fizz: Hi guys! Just saying first fic so be gentle. Criticisim is accepted but no flames plz!_

_Davis: Yeah! Oh, DarkWolfizzGirl(Fizz) doesn`t own digimon or anthing else such as songs, games or books etc. that appear. All credit goes to their original owners._

_Fizz: ON WITH LE STORY!_

" Kim! Wake up or you`ll be late!" " Five more minutes..." A young girl of about twelve mumbles.

She has dark auburn hair down to her elbows with red-purple tips. Her eyes are a dark blue, almost black. Her skin is lightly tanned.

Her hand reaches to find her glasses.

After she gets dressed she`s wearing a black top with a tribal marking looking Mega Absol with sleeves that go down to the elbow.

Ovet that she has a silver-purple jacket down to her knees and dark blue sleeves are shorter than the ones on the top.

Her blue jeans are rolled up. Her socks are ice blue and her steel toe shoes are forest green. She also has a pair of yellow headphones around her neck conected to a black I-pod.

Thats her, Kimiko Absura, but we`ll call her Kim. She`s starting Odabia Elementery today. Kim rushes down stairs and grabs a piece of toast, her school bag and her lunch and rushes out the door.

Soon Kim slows down to a walk as she sees the school.

After a bit of trouble she finds the administration office ands sees the principal. " So, all I need is my schedule and I can go to class..." Kim says.

" Yes, now off you go. You should see another new student as well. Now shoo!" The prinipal replies as Kim leaves the office.

Kim finds the classroom and sees a boy about her age there, but shes not interested. To calm herself Kim sings softly:

_Deep underground _

_A young dwarf dreaming_

_of a world he never knew_

_He looked above the trees and mountains high_

_And saw a moon so blue Whoa-oh~_

Kim smiles, that was better, just as the teacher comes out." Alright You,boy, can come in first then you. Interdouce yourselves and state your likes and dislikes okay."

" Right " Said the boy. Kim merely nods. The boys goes in and Kim learns his name is Takeru " TK" Takaishi. Now its Kim`s turn.

She walks in and says " Hi, my name is Kimiko Absura or just Kim" The teacher nods " Now please state your likes and dislikes."

TK goes first " Well..um.. I like the light, hope and goodness." As he says that Kim sees a girl looking at him blushing and smiling and she sighs but retuns to listen to TA or whatever his name is.

" As for dislikes" He continues " I hate the darkness and evil." Kim grinned, she was gonna have fun.

" Ahem, my turn" Kim started. " I like music, soccer, my friends and the darkness...and my video games as well"

As she said the darkness the girl from before and TP gasped and glared at her. " my dislikes are tomatoes, maths and people who think all darkness is evil and stchuff."

" All right Mr. Takashi please sit nest to the girl with the camera around her neck and Ms. Absura, next to Mr. Motomiya." Kim sees a boy with red-brown hair wave at her and she grins.

He asks her " Do you like pokemon?" Kim looked surprised but nodded " Yeah one of my favorites" " So want to have a match at break if ya brought ya DS with ya?" " Sure but you have to show me around `k" " `k".

Later, Kim and the boy, Davis started a game and picked their pokemon. They deciced on only three each which were:

Kim: Harmony( Absol), Raina( Manetric) and Takuya( Charizard).

For Davis it was : Master( Lucario) Blaze( Delphox) and Bulba ( Venusaur). Kim won in the end with the type advanteges.

" Well done Kim" said Davis. He wasn`t sad about losing to a girl. After school they went up to the libary and met with an angry Kari or the girl and TJ, who glared at Kim.

" Why ya glaring at Kim for?" Asked Davis but before a girl with lavender hair ran in. Kim snorted at the hair as she shared a glance with Davis.

" Oh, hi Yolei" Says TZ. Yolei looks at Kari and asks" Are you somehow related to Tai?"

_Fizz: END OF CCHHEEAAPPTTEER! Sorry.._

_Davis: Whatever, but remember to R+R Everyone!_

_Kim: Bye!_

**Author Notes:**

**Kim's glasses look like Cherins from Pokemon Black/White**

**Song: Moon Quest: An Epic Journey By The Yogscast at Youtube**

**Sctuff: I say it like that sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different: Chapter 2**

_Fizz: I`m back with another chapter! Yay! Thanks to _**Sorax33 **_and_** Jon Voris **_for reviewing! Hugs for you two! _# Hug # _Davis, disclaimer plz._

_Davis: Ok! Fizz doesn`t own a single thing about digimon or anything else that might appear. All rights go to there orignal owners._

_Kim: All she owns is me and my partner. Well, what are you waiting hear for? Go read!_

_Fizz: ON WITH LE STORY! _

_Fizz: UPDATE: I apolgize for missing someparts. I type them but they don't show up._

" Are you somehow related to Tai?" Asks Yolei. " Uh..yeah. Why?" Kari answers worry clearly on her face.

" He sent you this e-mail." Kari took the e-mail out of Yolei`s hand and gasps." My brother needs us!" She and TA run out of the room, closely followd be Yolei, Davis and Kim.

As the group of five rush to the stairs, they see a red haired boy come up. "Izzy!" Yelps Yolei a little surprised.

" Hey, Yolei. I`m glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away!."

" Uh, you the legendery former computer club president is actually looking for me?! I`m honored!" She gushes in awe of Izzy.

Kim rolls her eyes. _~ Hello ,friend`s brother needs help, remember. Jeez.~ _

" What`s up, Izzy" says TB, oblivious about Kim. " Tai sent us an ergent e-mail!" Cries Kari, really worried now.

" I know, I got one too." reassures Izzy. With that said, they hurry to they computer room with mixed feelings.

Izzy starts rambling about his computer and and the battery. " I got him!" Izzy suddenly cries.

Yolei, being Yolei, asks" What`s the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park?"

Kim sighs at her stupedniss at hits her on the head. " No, baka! Of course it`s not. Can you not tell Kari is extremely worried about her brother!"

Both Yolei and Kari glare at her and turn away at the glare they recived.

"I heard about it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of digimon there. Sounds like a rip-off of pokemon." Davis ponders, amusement lacing his voice.

" You know Tai?!" JB looks at him surprised. " They play on the same soccer team." Supplies Kari.

Just a then a brown haired midget ran in. " Yolei weren`t you coming?" He asks. Yolei nods and leaves.

" If Tai`s there, than the gate to the Digital World is open!" Izzy told Kari, TG, Davis and Kim." We`re going back to the Digital World! Prodigies!" Cries Izzy

. " I`M GOING WITH YOU!" Shout Davis and Kim at the same time.

" That`s impossible. Not just anybody can go you. You need a digivice." TE informs them.

Sounds of dissapproval and anger come from Davis and something along the lines of * _So what, Bucket* _came from Kim. Then somethig amazing happened.

A bright light came from the computer and four colored lights came out; red,blue,yellow and silver.

The blue light went to Davis,the siliver to Kim. The other two went out the door." Woah, what`s this?/Bloody Arceus!" Came from the pair as the lights turned into devices.

Davis` was blue, white and black while Kim`s had a red body, silver grips and gold buttons. The circle around the screen was also gold.

TC, Kari and Izzy had a look of surprise." A digivice..." Kari muttered.. " Whatever, I`m not waiting any longer." Kari snaps out of her surprise and goes through the gate.

Kim had a shock-filled face as TP goes through as well. Your turn, unless your scared." Says Izzy.

Davis sent him a small glare as he went through. Kim shook her head and held up her digivice. A flash of light, what sounded like a theme tune and she was gone.

She fell out of a TV and landed face down. After she got up, Kim looked around and gasped. The scenery was **STUNNING.**

Kim suddenly noticed she was wearing different clothes. Her hair was also up in a ponytail. She was wearing a green cap with a red pokeball sybol and red visior.

A lavender scarf around her neck. Her top was a low black v-neck with a white flame or maybe a wave.

There was also a blue under-shirt. Kim had damaged jean shorts and a tan belt.

Black and white stripey knee socks and orange boots with a bit of pink and a steel heels were on her feet.

She also had a dark green bag with light green pokeball and yellow fingerless gloves.

" Wha..." That was the only thing she could say. Ahead Kim could see Davis stuck in a tidal wave of green slugs.~_Gross, cool but gross.~_

Kim also saw TD and Kari laughing and a spike of anger shot through her at her new friend being undermined.

So she walked up and asked " What`s so funny? There`s nothing funny about this." Kim looked to Davis. Kari and TR looked ashamed realizing that it wasn't funny.

" Need some help Miracles?" Davis just looked at her funny " Miracles?"

" Oh, that you wanted to go and a digivice shot of the computer. A miricale, methinks." Kim stated fatter-of- factly. Soon they were on their way again.

Five minutes later, an older boy, a cat with gloves and a rat with wings came around the corner.

" Tai!" " Kari!" " Gatomon!" " TK!" "Patamon!" Obviously they knew each other.

After greetings and confusion, Tai, the older boy, led them to a cave. In said cave was a egg with a spike and a sun on it. It was then that Gatomon, the cat, remembered something.

" Did we tell you about the Digimon Emperor? No? Well.. He`s running round putting Dark Rings on everymon and calling them his slaves."

Kim growled at the thought of Digimon Empreror and his Rings Of Doom. She also refused to call them Dark Rings as darkness wasn`t always evil.

" Digimon Emperor. I`ll slap a dark ring on him!" Everyone looked at Kari after her outbusrt. "Hey, does he have a digivice?" Kim suddenly asked.

" Well, yeah, of course he does." Patamon replied.

" Does it look like this? " Kim pulled out her D-3. " Yeah... You work for him don`t you?..." " What da hell! Of course I don`t! Mine isn`t filled with doomyness!"

" Doomyness? Not darkness?" " Well darkness doesn`t have to be evil so I call it Doomyness `k!"

Everyone, except Davis of course, sent questioning looks at Kim.

" Guys... I`m gonna try and pick up the egg, ok?" Davis trying to stop any conflict.

With that said Davis went over and lifted the egg with ease.

But that`s not all. An orange light burst from the hole where the egg was, and inside a creature started to form.

A couple of seconds later a small, bipedal, blue and white dragon with red eyes came from within the light.

"Hi! I`m Veemon! But you can call me Veemon!" It said looking at Davis. Davis Fainted.

_Fizz: Another chapter done! #Le Gasp#_

_Davis: How come I fainted?_

_Fizz: I`m evil._

_TP: Really?!_

_Fizz: No just Kidding._

_TJ: Oh...Ok!_

_Kim: Anyways... R+R Guys! Laterz!_

_Fizz: Bye!_

**Author Notes:**

**~ These are Thoughts ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Different: Chapter 3

_Fizz: # Gasp # Two chapters in one day? Never?_

_Davis: It`s true. Kim can please do the disclaimer?_

_Kim: No, Miracles_

_Davis/Miracles: PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE !_

_Kim: Fine. Fizz doesn't own anything about digimon or anything else that appears. All credit goes to their original owners. She only owns me and my partner._

_Fizz: ON WITH LE STORY!_

After reviving Davis, the team soon became friends with Veemon. It turned out that Veemon was Davis` partner.

Suddenly a rumble sounded within the cave. A dinosaur look-a-like digimon appeared. Kim and Davis gasped at him. " Runn! " Tai yelled from the entrance of the cave.

After snapping out of their trance, Kim and Davis ran out of the cave. The cave led to a cliff; off which Kim fell, right in the path of the Monochromon.

" Help! I can`t move my ankle! **DAVIS!" **Kim screamed in pure terror.

" Davish! Ya got to use da Digi-egg of Courage!" Veemon looked at Davis, expectant. " You want Courage? I`ll give you Courage! **DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!**" Davis shouted.

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…FLAMEDRAMON!

Flamedramon was a tall dragon man with armour that looked like it was on fire.

A blade came out of his head as well." Woah…" Was the response to the evolution. " I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the Digi-egg of Courage to Digivolve. My Fire Rocket will grill my enemies like a well done stake."

Flamedramon spoke in a more mature voice than Veemon. " Go get him! Cheered Davis.

Just as Monochromon was about to hit Kim, Flamedramon jumped down.

" I don`t think so!" He taunted. " **Fire Rocket!" **He shouted the name of his attack. The fire hit the dinosaur and cracked the Ring Of Doom (R.O.D.) that Kim just noticed.

Flamedramon attacked again and this time he destroyed the R.O.D.

After de-digivolving an orange light went to Davis` pocket and turned into a mini computer.

"Well, that was interesting." He deadpanned. " So, Davis, are we a team?" Veemon asked. "Of course! Stupid question." Davis replied, grinning. " Time to go home…" Grumbled TG. He was not happy about leaving Patamon in the Digital World.

The group walked to the TV and through it saw Yolei arguing with Izzy. She looked to the computer and screamed when she saw the group.

Davis held up his D-3 and they all went through. They landed on Izzy with Kim on top. After untangling them selves, Yolei started whining. "Can we go back please?" Kim glared at her and shook her head."

Guys, I have to go. Mom want`s me at home soon. Later." With that said, Kim left the computer room with her bag. She didn't notice a pair of dull green eyes watching her.

As Kim was walking home, she didn't notice a blue haired boy following her; who in turn was being followed by Davis. As she turned a corner, the blue boy came up behind her.

" Where do you think you're going, newbie?" He asked, scaring Kim.

"Wh-what! Who are you? What do you want?" She asked frightened.

" Your pathetic. The damsel in distress act, huh? Nice try, scum." The bully retorted. He walked up and punched Kim in the gut. Davis growled and decided to step in.

Kim doubled over in pain. Man, he sure could pack a punch. She looked up and saw him aiming another punch.

But before it could hit, the bully's fist was grabbed by Davis.

"Now, now. We don`t punch young ladies, especially pretty ones such as Kim." Kim blushed despite the pain.

" Leave us alone, or I`ll have to get violent." Davis glared at him with cold, hard eyes. The bully narrowed his eyes, but complied.

"T-thank y-you Davis. Um, could you uh pleasewalkmehome?! Meep!" Kim asked shaken and the last part came out very quick.

Davis nodded and took her by the arm. He was fuming that the bully had turned this brave girl into a nervous wreck.

Pretty soon they reached Kim`s home. On the way; Davis and tried and succeed to cheer her up. As they reached the small house, Kim was and Davis were laughing.

"Thanks, Davis, for cheering me up. Later." Kim leaned over and pecked Davis on the cheek.

She ran inside so he couldn't see her flaming cheeks. Davis lifted a hand a smiled gently; surprised to be kissed by girl, a pretty one none the less. He turned away and went home himself.

The Bully was fuming. The newbie had escaped. He decided to rush it off and try another day. He also decided not to let anyone know either. One of these days, Kim, one of these days….

_Fizz: Finished! Fighting and a small hint of love is really hard to write. Whatever._

_Davis: Uh, yeah…_

_Fizz: Awwww, is wittle Davis embarrassed? X P_

_Davis: Wh what! N-no!_

_Kim: # Sigh # Well R+R Guys. Later!_

_Everyone: Byeee!_

**Author Notes:  
**

**Originally I had TK be the bully. But people didn't like that so I changed it. Hope the Fic is Better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Different: Chapter 4

_Fizz: Hi guys! A new chapter! Whoop!_

_Takuya: Hey, who are you?_

_Fizz: Go back to your own season, warrior of flame!_

_Takuya: Um, can I please do the disclaimer?_

_Fizz: Fine…_

_Takuya: Fizz doesn`t own anything, only her story, Kim and Kim`s partner._

_Fizz: Thanks to _**Sorax33 **_for reviewing! Chocolate cake for you!_

_Veemon:: Can I have a piece of chocolate cake?_

_Fizz: No. You`ll just get hyper. ON WITH LE STORY!_

The next day at school, Kim asked Davis a question.

" Hey Davis, why do ya act kinda stupid at school?"

Davis was caught off-guard and spluttered a little before answering.

" Um, well, you see, if people underestimate me and then I do something amazing, it`s funny to see their amazed faces."

Kim nodded, understanding as she had it as well. "Well alright then. Oh! We better hurry up before the bell rings." She said looking at her watch.

After school, Davis, Kim, Yolei, TO Kari and the midget from yesterday went up to the computer with Tai and an older girl with burnt orange hair called Sora.

There, they found Izzy waiting for them. " Hi, guys. Ready to go back?"

But before anyone could answer, a teacher came in.

" Oh, hello. Tai, Izzy and Sora, aren`t you three in high school?"

" Mr Fujiyama!" The three high schoolers yelped.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Sora, curious.

" I`m the teacher of the computer club!" Mr Fujiyama stated proudly.

" But.. what do you know about computers?" That was from Tai.

"Nothing!" At that, everyone in the room face-faulted.

Trying to think of a distraction, Tai pushed the teacher out of the room. As he did so asking about the girls in High school or something like that, giving the Victory sign as he left.

"Thanks, Tai." Sora turned round to the others and grinned.

" Well are we going or not?" Kim nodded and turned to the computer.

"**DIGI PORT OPEN!**"

After arriving, the Sora, Izzy and Davis started calling their digimon`s name.

" Veemon! " " Biyomon! " " Tentomon!" " Davish!"

The group saw Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon running up the hill they were on, with a pink bird and a robot ladybug behind them.

" Sora!" " Izzy!" The bird was Biyomon and the bug was Tentomon.

The reunion was cut short by an attack by a really big bug. It tried to hit Sora and Biyomon, but TA pushed them down.

Kim saw a R.O.D. across it`s abdomen and knew it was a slave.

"**DIGI ARMOR ENEARRRHH**!" That was Davis falling down a hole. Veemon ran to the edge and saw Davis holding on to a ledge.

All of a sudden a giant abominable snowman appeared and knocked Veemon down the hole as well.

Davis tried to catch Veemon, but ended up letting go of the ledge. A gisnt mole with a drill on it`s nose captured them and sunk into the darkness.

The attackers left after doing their job and Izzy, Sora, Kim, Yolei , Cody, Kari and TG all ran.

"Hey! I`ve got a signal on my digivice!" Cried Yolei suddenly. Tentomon thought sbout it for a minute and came to a conclusion.

"I think it`s coming from the temple near here." He pointed East and off they went.

The gang reached the temple and started to climb up. Yolei wouldn`t stop whining about the height and finally Kim had enough.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PUSH YOU OFF HELMET!" Kim had a look of anger but that subsided quickly.

"Sorry I`m just fed up." She apologized, but she still received glares from everyone so she hung back and started singing: ( play wings of freedom/ Jiyuu no Tsubasa English)

_Oh my friend_

_Behold this victory_

_This is our first Gloria_

_Oh my friend_

_Rejoice as we prepare! The next battle is NOW!_

_No longer will our sacrifice be for nothing_

_We will fight to be free_

_Fight to the last.._

_Fight we clash with forces barbaric_

_And colossal we will attack them._

_Fight in the name of Gloria_

_Singing our victory_

_Flying on the Wings of Freedom we bear_

_Vows etched upon our very soul, we will not falter here_

_We cut through the madness and fly high_

_We soar into the blue_

_On the Wings of Freedom._

Kim had calmed down and noticed the others had gone into the temple, so she ran to catch up

Inside was a very simple room with an altar in the middle.

On said altar were two Digi-eggs. One was white with wings and a purple upside-down heart on it.

The other was yellow and purple with what resembled glasses on them in purple.

Currently Yolei and Cody were trying to lift them. They did so and two lights burst out.

Where the white egg was, now stood a bipedal hawk digimon with a belt around its head.

Where the yellow and purple one was, stood a yellow armadillo.

"I am Hawkmon." Said the Hawk. Kim rolled her eyes and guessed the other digimon was called Armadillomon.

"I`m Armadillomon." ~ _Called it~ _Kim smirked.

The group headed out of the temple and decided to armour digivolve to rescue Davis.

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOOO… HALSEMON

ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…DIGMON

Halsemon was a quadruped bird with an armoured face.

Digmon was a giant yellow bug with drills.

Yolei and Kim got on Halsemon while was on Digmon`s shoulder.

When the found Davis and Veemon, they were chained to a cliff. A R.O.D. was about to turn Veemon into the Digimon Emperor`s slave.

Halsemon destroyed the R.O.D with two lasers shot from his eyes. He then grabbed Davis. Gatomon got behind the Digimon Emperor and got his D-3 and D-terminal.

Digmon came up behind Veemon and set him free, but Emperor had a trick up his sleeve.

"Snimon! Drimojimon! Mojimon!" He called to the slaves from earlier. Davis digi-volved Veemon and the fight beagan.

Flamedramon went up against Mojimon. " Ice Pick!" Shouted Mojimon as he hurled a gisnt spear of ice.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon set his fists on fire and caught the ice spear, which melted.

Flamedramon then sent two blasts of fire at Mojimon which destroyed the R.O.D.

Halsemon and Digmon set their opponents free. They left complaining.

The Digimon Emperor had also disappeared.

The gang went back to the Real World with Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadilomon. The three digimon went to their in-training forms: Demiveemon, Poromon and Upamon.

After a bit of confusion the eventually just went home.

_Fizz: Phew! Finished! That was really tiring._

_Dveemon: Yeah! Can I have a cookie?_

_Davis: No!_

_Kim: Ignore them. R+R guys!_

_Everyone: Byeee!_


	5. Chapter 5

Different Chapter 5.

_Fizz: Hi...DON'T KILL ME! * Hides under bed* I forgot to update... Whoops..._

_Takara: Hi! Fizz hasn't been updating because punnies took over her brain and created a few muses. Me being one off them. A Digimon 02/04 crossover._

_Mina: Me as well. A Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover. The Zelda Game being Wind Waker with Four Swords...thing...XP_

_Fizz: Uh..yeah. I will have Takara and Mina's stoires up soon. At least the first few chapters. I won't update as often as school starts really soon._

_Mina: Review Time!_

_Takara: Yup. Thanks To __**sorax33, ShadowVeemon(Guest), Guest, Guest and kari(Guest) **__for reviewing!_

_Fizz: Thanks for the criticism __**ShadowVeemon**__. It was very polite. ON WITH LE STORY!_

0.0 XP 0.0

Kim woke up gasping. She had problams going to sleep, but she never woke up at, what, 2:15 am. She left to get a glass of water from downstairs and when she returned she saw that her D-3 was glowing.

" What in the name of Kami is going on?!" Kim then noticed that the computer in her room had a digi-port on the screen.

" Now I'm confused. Should I go or should I tell the others?" Kim questioned herself.

" Eh, I'll go." With that she lifted her D-3 to the screen and whispered " Digi-Port Open."

0.0 XP 0.0

Kim landed on a path leading to an old mine. She walked down the path as she could feel something calling her.

As she entered the mine, Kim spotted a lantern filled with oil and some matches. She lit the lantern and went futher down.

" Ugh. I hate the cold. And it's so creepy down here..." Kim spoke to hersel.

Later, she entered a chamber. In the center was a dark purple Digi-Egg. On the egg was two joining cresent moons with a diamond in the middle which was an Icy Blue.

" Woah...a Digi-Egg. Is it for me?" Kim sounded astouned. She could feel some sort of energy coming from the egg.

Kim picked up the egg. A Icy Blue beam came from the hole that was left. In the the tractor beam a figure was being formed.

Where the light once was, now stood a human looking, female digimon shorter than Kim. Her steel colored hair went over her eyes and went down to form hands.

She wore a dirty, wine red dress that went to above her knees. Underneath the dress were a pair of leggings that stopped mid-thigh.

The digmon's pale legs faded out before they reached her feet. On what could be seen of her face was a big cheesy grin. Kim could see small fangs.

" Hi! I'm Stiliamon! And you are...? The now named Stiliamon asked in one of those fun but caring voices.

" Uh..I'm Kim. Nice to meet you." Kim had a smirk on her face at finally meetig her partner.

Stiliamon nodded and started rapid firing questions which Kim answered with a laugh. Neither of them noticed a pair of red eyes watching them.

0.0 XP 0.0

Kim and Stiliamon were just exiting the mine when a screech of " _Sky Jacker!_" caused them to turn, duck and jump away from a blue bat like digimon with sctheyes attacking them.

" That's a Pipismon. Champion level. They're attacks are Sky Jacker and Crazy Sonic." Stiliamon informed Kim. Looking harder, the pair could see a R.O.D. on the digimon.

Kim looked at her D-3, then at Stiliamon and cried " **DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!**"

STILIAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...DULOUMON! THE TRUTH OF DARKNESS!

Dulouomon was taller than Stiliamon. She wore a playsuit made of purple her head was a metal helmet which covered her eyes. Her hair was dried blood red and in pigtails.

Her hands had a nail in them and her boots were icy blue with the crest of darkness on them in purple.

" Sweet. Yolie is gonna freak." Kim was in awe.

Dulouamon faced Pipismon. As if a whistle blew they both ran in with their attacks. "_ Sky Jacker!_" " _Shadow Stars!_"

Pipismon attacked with his sctheyes and Dulouamon summoned two shuriken or ninja stars made of darkness and threw them at the bat digimon while avoiding the sctheyes.

Pipismon dodged one but the other hit and cracked the R.O.D. but it didn't break.

Dulouamon flipped back and shouted " _Yami Signs! _". A bunch of kanji surround Pipismon and landed a curse on the R.O.D. which broke. Pipismon's eyes returned to their normal yellow color.

" HUH! What was me doing? Pipismon sorry. Digimon Emeperor bad. Dark Ring enslave Pipismon. Pipismon go home now. Bye." Pipismon had bad grammer like a certain gnome we all know.

0.0 XP 0.0

In another Dimension, Grumblemon sneezed, which caused him to drop Tommy into Tayuya's waiting arms.

" Someone talk about Grumblemon. Me beat them at beat-author-time."

Takuya, Tayuya and the rest of the gang just looked at him and shrugged. Grumblemon was one weird mon.

0.0 XP 0.0

After Grumblemon-Grammer-Pipismon (*Sneeze*) flew off, Dulouamon de-digivolved.

" Hey, Stiliamon, you were awesome just then! Oh, do you mind if I just call ya Lia?" Kim said looking at Stiliamon.

" Eh why not." Lia nodded. They pair walked back to the TV and went through the portal.

0.0 XP 0.0

" OWCHIES!" Cried Lia in a higher voice than before. Kim looked at her and saw a small ghost blob thing with red eyes looking at her.

" L-Lia?" " Yeah. I just de-digvolved back to my in-training form called Sotmon. Don't worry." Lia replied.

" Oh right. Anyways better catch the last few hours of sleep before school. Sucks." Kim yawned.

Lia nodded and they got into Kim's bed. Lia cuddled into Kim's side as they both drifted off into dreamland.

0.0 XP 0.0

_Fizz: Finished! Yay!_

_Takara: Victory Dance! _

_Fizz: 0.0' Well that all folks. Hope to see ya next time!_

_Mina: R and R! Bye!_

**Autor Notes:**

**I waited till Yolei got her Digimon so I could Have her freak out. Hilarious!**

**The Grumblemon bit was sort of a preview of my 02/04 story. You'll find out who Tayuya is if you read it.**

**At time of going over this someone asked why Stiliamon was called Lia. Stilliamon is pronounced Still-Leah-Mon. So Kim is basically calling Stiliamon Leah or Lia as in Sti**lia**mon. Hope that clears it up. XP**

**Again, somethings I type aren't showing up which is annoying. So Sorry.**


End file.
